Mega Man Battle Network 5
MegaMan Battle Network 5, known in Japan as is a game from the MegaMan Battle Network series released in 2004-2005 for Game Boy Advance with two versions: Team Colonel (Team of Colonel) and Team ProtoMan (Team of Blues). Later, MegaMan Battle Network 5: Double Team DS, known in Japan as , was released for Nintendo DS in 2005, which includes content from both GBA versions together and extras. Release Date Team Colonel+Team ProtoMan JP:2/24/05 US:6/21/05 EU:6/10/05 Double Team DS JP:7/21/05 US:11/1/05 EU:4/13/06 AU:4/12/07 Double Team DS MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS is, essentially, both Team Colonel and Team ProtoMan versions of MegaMan Battle Network 5 packaged into one Nintendo DS game (though the games are still seperate, so all elements from one game are seperate from another), with a few new features, including the new "fuan" Emotional State. In this state, the Emotion Window would turn pink and the player would yell something into the microphone. If they succeeded, MegaMan would gain some randomly selected combination of two bonuses from instant Full Synchro, HP recovery or a barrier. This game features also: *'Bass Cross:' Gained by puting the Game Boy Advance games Team ProtoMan or Team Colonel with the Bass icon on the games inside the GBA slot. *'Sol Cross:' Gained by putting Boktai 2: Solar Boy Danjgo (or Boktai 3 in the Japanese version) in the GBA slot. *'The Party Battle System:' In the non-cruitical parts of the plot, one can select two Navis on Lan's HP and one can than use it in battles. *'Transport Chip:' A "Transport Chip", or TP Chip for short, can be used in Libertation battles. Basicly it switches an Navi with an corresponding one in other version (e.g. ProtoMan -> Colonel). There are 4 Transport Chips. *'Remixed Battle Music:' If one have a Battle Network 1, 2, 3, 4 or 4.5 game in the GBA slot, the game plays remixed battle music of that title. Characters Team Colonel *'Lan Hikari:' A somewhat headstrong operator, Lan is the operator of MegaMan and the hero of the series. Lan is tested by Baryl and Colonel to see if he was fit for the team. Lan lives in DenTech city and is the only person out of their group of friends who did not lose his PET. Lan operates all of the Navis during liberation missions. He is a 6th grader at DenTech Academy. He is a bright and popular kid, who doesn't like studying so much. He is rather scatterbrained and has quite a temper. He and Colonel forms Team Colonel. **'MegaMan.EXE:' The main character of the MegaMan Battle Network series, MegaMan is Lan's NetNavi and the character the player almost always play as. His Order Point ability allows him to liberate 2 panels deep. *'Baryl:' Baryl is an official NetBattler, who formed Colonel's Anti-Nebula Corps. Baryl operates Colonel and is always doing his duty before emotion. Baryl's history before Battle Network 5 is unknown. **'Colonel.EXE:' Colonel is the first Navi you fight. In battle on MegaMan's side his charged attack is screen divide, a V slash with the point facing them. The attack automaticly adjusts range, but you need to be in the same row as the enemy for it to do that. Otherwise the attack hits 3 panels forward. His special chip is C-Cannon, which is a tank cannon that doesn't break panels. His liberation special command liberates 3 panels next to each other like a wide sword. *'Princess Pride:' Pride operates KnightMan and is harvesting MagnoMetal when Lan first meet her. Pride also wishes Lan no harm, but KnightMan is driven crazy by the MagnoMetal she is taking. **'KnightMan.EXE:' KnightMan first joins your side when you save him from the effects of MagnoMetal, which drives him insane, and the player has to fight him. While playing as him, his Charged Buster is his Royal Wrecking Ball. His special chip is Kingdom Crusher, which shoots his mace down the row he's on. He does not take any damage outside of battle, and will protect anyone in the same square as him. *'Dark Miyabi:' Dark is the operator of ShadowMan. Dark joins at the request of Baryl and is a mercenary for hire. Dark wishes to test Lan vigorously before agreeing to Baryl's request. These tests include a search, a game of tag and a battle. **'ShadowMan.EXE:' ShadowMan joins your side after he tests MegaMan in speed and agility. While playing as him, ShadowMan's Charged Buster is similar to AntiDmg, where he jumps in the air and throws a shuriken at the nearest virus. He is not effected by panels, and his special chip is Split-Up, where ShadowMan makes a clone and it long-swords a virus. His out of battle ability is Sneak Attack, which does damage to an enemy two panels away, from a normal panel. *'Dingo:' Dingo is descended from natives of the land, and is the operator of TomahawkMan. Dingo steals the Booster System, and was going to destroy it, when Lan convinces him that he needs to do good for Electopia. **'TomahawkMan.EXE:' TomahawkMan joins your side when you prove that you can do good on it. While playing as him, he can't flinch, so charging his buster isn't a problem, and his charge is his Tomahawk Air Raid. His special chip is Tomahawk Swing, which does a 3x2 range swing. His out of battle ability is also Tomahawk Swing, and it liberates a 3x2 area. *'Higsby:' Higsby is the owner of the most succesful chip shop in Electopia. NumberMan is Higsby's NetNavi, and he is begging to join so he can prove he is a "man". **'NumberMan.EXE:' NumberMan begs Baryl to join Team Colonel, and is only helpful for opening complicated doors. While playing as him, he can check a 3x2 area ahead of him, and collect items and remove traps without engaging in battle. In battle, his Charge Shot is Dice Bomb, and his special chip is Number Trap. *'Ribitta:' Ribbita is a news reporter, and tries to convince Lan to let her join Team Colonel, with a battle being the only way Lan succumbs to her persuading. **'ToadMan.EXE:' ToadMan is unconditionally joined to your team when he constantly asks. He is needed to open the flaming purple doors in the Undernet. While playing as him, his Charge Shot allows him to dive in and attack the nearest enemy, and his special chip is his Homing Note attack. He possesses a powerful ability, allowing him to sing to a Navi, making it able to liberate 5 panels in a straight line. Team ProtoMan *Lan Hikari: A somewhat headstrong operator, Lan is the operator of MegaMan and the hero of the series. Lan is tested by Chaud and ProtoMan to see if he was fit for the team. Lan lives in DenTech city and is the only person out of their group of friends who did not lose his PET. Lan operates all of the Navis during liberation missions. He is a 6th grader at DenTech Academy. He is a bright and popular kid, who doesn't like studying so much. He is rather scatterbrained and has quite a temper. He and Chaud forms Team ProtoMan. **MegaMan.EXE: The main character of the MegaMan Battle Network series, MegaMan is Lan's NetNavi and the character the player almost always play as. His Order Point ability allows him to liberate 2 panels deep. *Eugene Chaud is ProtoMan's NetOp and a rival of MegaMan and Lan. He is rather arrogant, which leaves him with very few friends. He is the sole heir of BlazeQuest Games, and the business rival of Ayano Tech games, so naturally he picks on Yai. He forms Team ProtoMan in the version of the game with same name. **ProtoMan.EXE is the somewhat arrogant Navi of Chaud's. Proto Man is quick, powerful, and skilled with swords. He leads the Team Protoman liberation team. His Charge Shot is Wide Sword, and his special chip is Step Sword. Outside of battle, he can liberate 3 adjacent panels in a fashion similar to Wide Sword. *Tesla Magnets is the daughter of Gauss Magnets, former Gospel member. She harvests MagnoMetal in her job, and tends to get frustrated easily. **MagnetMan.EXE is a former Gospel NetNavi. Inherited by Tesla, he always obeys her orders, despite reluctantly doing so at times. His Order Point ability allows him to generate a barrier that will protect all teammates from damage outside battle, and in battle, his Charge Shot is Mag Missile, and his special chip is NS Tackle. *Charlie Airstar is a mischievous and flirtatious helicopter pilot, and is enlisted on Chaud's request. He wishes to test MegaMan before he joins the team, though tests like a "game of tag". **GyroMan.EXE is Charlie's NetNavi, able to fly over Dark Clouds and destroy the Dark Chips spawning them. Similarly, GyroMan can fly over Dark Panels, and liberate an empty one immediately without engaging in battle. In battle, he is unaffected by panels and can stand on holes, his Charge Shot is Gyro Cutter, and his special chip is Gyro Air Raid. *Fyrefox is a brash NetBattler hired to entertain the guests on the ship. He has a love of fireworks, and steals the Booster system to achieve his dream of making the greatest fireworks display. He joins the team to make up for what he did. **NapalmMan.EXE is Fyrefox's NetNavi. His Order Point ability allows him to liberate an extended cross-shaped area. He possesses a rapid-fire Buster in battle, and his special chip is Napalm Bomb, which lobs a bomb 4 squares ahead. *Raika returns from Battle Network 4 Red Sun, enlisted by Chaud so that he can lend his professional skills to the team. However, his "lone wolf" personality results in him preferring to take care of things by himself instead of as a team. **SearchMan.EXE is Raika's NetNavi. His Order Point ability allows him to scan down an entire row, liberating panels with items in them, and destroying traps. In battle, his Charge Shot is his invis-piercing Scope Gun, and his special chip is Satellite. *Jasmine initially was searching for a cure for her sick grandfather, and ends up heading for the UnderNet to get the cure. However, she accidentally causes Protoman to become a Darkloid, and convinces Lan to get her to join the team after some persuasion. **Meddy.EXE is Jasmine's NetNavi, able to open the flaming purple doors that obstruct the team's path. In battle, Meddy's Charge Shot is Capsule Bomb, and her Special Chip is Meddy Capsule. Her Order Point ability is Twin Liberate, where she and another Navi can liberate a full line of panels between each other. Others *Mayl is Roll's NetOp and she's hip, smart as a whip, and full of life. Just like her Navi, Roll, she can fool you: they are both fun until it comes to NetBattling. Unfortunately, Roll is kidnapped during the start of the story. *Yai is Glide's NetOp and Yai is a pint sized prodigy, with one heck of an attitude. Like Roll, Glide is also kidnapped. *Dex is GutsMan.EXE's NetOp, and kind of a bully in the gang. GutsMan was also kidnapped at the start of the story. *GridMan.EXE is Mr. Famous' experimental Navi. Famous challenges Lan to Netbattle Gridman as he tries to get in sync with the Navi. *LarkMan.EXE is an autonomous Navi located in the Undernet. He sees himself as "free", and is willing to spar with anyone who can find him. *Bass.EXE is a Navi fought after the main plot is completed. He is fought as a "Lord of Chaos", and afterwards can be challenged in a random encounter for the Bass icon. Nebula *'Dr. Regal:' The mastermind of the whole operation, Regal is in charge of creating DarkChips, which corrupt a Navi's soul into evil. *'Lackey:' Lackeys only have ordinary HeelNavis, which can only attack with viruses. Their traditional garb is a single-tube gas mask uniform which needs a key to take off. Darkloids Darkloids have no operators and guard areas for liberation. *'BlizzardMan.EXE:' Based on Ice, BlizzardMan is the first real enemy you face, or at least the only one that doesn't drift over to your side. His attacks are very simple to dodge. When you are near his panels out of battle, he drops a snowball on you for 40 damage. *'ShadeMan.EXE:' ShadeMan played a vital role in MegaMan Battle Network 4, but has only minorly reappeard in this game, serving as a Darkloid. ShadeMan can do 40 damage to you anywhere on the field, so long as it's close to dark panels. *'CloudMan.EXE:' CloudMan is a Smart-Aleck Darkloid who hides behind his Thunderclouds. CloudMan's out-of-battle ability does 60 dmage and paralyzes that unfortunate navi. *'DarkMega:' DarkMega is MegaMan corrupted with the power of a Dark Chip, and hence the team takes him on without his presence. His out of battle ability is Megabuster, which does 80 damage to anything within a 3x3 grid around him. *'CosmoMan.EXE:' CosmoMan considers himself the all mighty ruler of the universe, and comes close to being one. His out-of-battle ability deals 100 damage to anyone close by. *'DarkColonel:' DarkColonel is the final Darkloid, after Colonel is corrupted with the Dark Chip. He is exclusive only to the Colonel version. *'DarkProto:' DarkProto is the final Darkloid, after Protoman is corruped with the Dark Chip. He is exclusive only to the Protoman version. Changes from previous versions The largest change in BN5 would be the introduction of Liberation missions, which blends the traditional tactics of the game with turn-based strategy games. The player has a set number of turns where he must attempt to complete the Liberation mission if he wishes to get one of its better rewards. This is also the opportunity where he can take control of different Navis other than MegaMan, and do battle using these Navis. Dark Chips now have a library of their own - and they can be inserted into the folder, complete with their own element and code. They are restricted to 3 per folder, and can be used to activate the new transformation - Chaos Unisons. They allow for the player to use the sacrificed Dark Chip as their charged shot without its side effects, at the risk of having to time it properly, lest they face its harmful side effects when it backfires. Soul Unisons also have undergone some changes too. Their charged attacks are now Buster-dependent, and Navicust parts have been introduced so as to allow their duration to be extended. DS chips are now obtained by defeating boss Navis, and can be obtained if you S-rank Beta versions, or score a rank of 8-10 for Omega versions. See also *List of Double Souls Category:MegaMan Battle Network games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games